


cool-down

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda?, M/M, Making Out, Overstimulation, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor is very sensitive.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	cool-down

**Author's Note:**

> (day nine, prompt: overheat)

Connor thought he could handle it, really. Clambering into Nines’ lap on the couch, straddling him, and reassuring him that he was okay was easy enough. He pressed his lips to Nines’ again, almost shyly, and Nines met him with surprising force. His lips all but crashed into Connor’s, arms wrapping around his back. Connor’s sensors were already tingling as they did when he kissed Nines, but it got unforeseeably stronger.

Nines pulled him closer with the hands on his back and Connor made a surprised sound. Nines took the opportunity to push past Connor’s lips, and Connor yelled in surprise at the sensation of Nines’ tongue exploring his sensitive mouth that was only meant for analyzing. Nines pulled back quickly, his lips spit-soaked and eyes questioning.

“What happened there?” Nines asked, not noticing Connor was whining at the loss of contact and nothing else.

“Nothing, just sensitive there,” Connor said hurriedly, breathing heavily. He leaned forward against Nines’ and connected their lips again, this time taking it upon himself to lick along Nines’ lips and slip his tongue into his mouth. He shivered at the analysis results clouding his vision, sanitizer and Thirium readings that Connor dismissed exasperatedly. He felt excess analysis fluid drip from his mouth and down his chin, moaning quietly as the cold liquid trailed down into his shirt. Nines pulled him impossibly closer and kissed him harder, his own tongue now active in their kiss, and Connor shivered as his processors struggled to handle the excess analysis data and sensations against his tongue. Nines brushed their tongues together and Connor couldn’t keep his internal fans from kicking on, a quiet whirring sound from his chest almost louder than them.

“Nines,” Connor whispered against his mouth, hot breaths that could burn someone leaving him. He kissed Nines’ harder, mouth falling open when he felt cold hands up his shirt, his own synthskin hot to the touch. He ignored several system temperature warnings in favor of keeping Nines’ mouth on his. Of course, though, he couldn’t hide it from Nines.

“Connor,” Nines murmured and pulled back, looking concerned. “You’re overheating.”

“And?” Connor knew what was happening, not needing Nines to warn him of the heat his breathing was failing to expel or his flashing red LED. 

“You need to cool off,” Nines declared and didn’t give Connor any other option, pulling him away and holding him in place on his lap. Connor whimpered, moving forward to get back at his lips, but Nines kept him firmly in place. Connor supposed he had overestimated his ability to keep himself functioning, but Nines was too much  _ not _ to focus on.

“We can pick this back up later,” Nines said, reassuring Connor that it was far from over unless one of them wanted it to be. “For now, we can just stay like this.” Nines must have trusted Connor enough to let him move (though Connor knew he could have escaped his grip regardless) and Connor didn’t betray this trust, just shifted forward and leaned onto Nines’ shoulder. Nines wrapped his arms back around his back, hand rubbing his back soothingly. Even despite his inability to keep up, Connor was content.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 (:


End file.
